Unloved
by sparrowsangelicdemon
Summary: R for language and for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Unloved Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters other than Fera Edwards. Poor me. Oh well.  
Warning: Snape is incredibly out of character in this story, so if you don't like this, don't read it. Oh, and no flames please. My self esteem is far to damaged to face any rude comments like the one's I probably deserve. So lets keep the reviews to a lovely sugar- coated compliment please. Thanks.

se. Thanks.

Chapter One: The Dream & Confessions

_Severus Snape leaned on his desk waiting for his Advanced Potions class to arrive_

His face showed the severe lack of sleep that he had faced over the last few days. He sighed loudly as the first few students entered the classroom. He glared at every one of them causing them to rush to their as quickly as they could manage.

"This afternoon we will be making a simple Sleeping Drought. I trust you all can read." he said as the instructions appeared on the blackboard behind him. He walked around to the front of the desk.

"No talking and no disturbances of any kind. Understand?"

The class looked up at him with fear in their eyes. He took this for a positive response. They started on their potions, preparing the ingredients that their feared professor had placed on their lab tables.

_Severus's robes billowed out behind him as he walked quickly to his office to grab a pile of essays that needed correcting. One student watched him closely as he did so, their eyes filled with mixed emotions. The professor walked back into the classroom, his eyes roaming over the students, checking for any disturbances, mostly from the Gyrffindors, hoping he could deduct any points. He set the essays on the table and sat on the chair behind his large desk. He glanced around the room once more and stopped at the front when he saw two large jet black eyes staring at him. He returned the stare in hopes of scaring the defenseless Slytherin child into surrendering the staring contest they were battling. The student's staring did not waver. Her large eyes just bore into his._

"Miss Edwards, would you kindly stop staring at me and get to work on your potion." he told her.

" Yes Professor, sorry about that, but I just find you're eyes so....captivating." she said as her lips twisted into a satisfied grin.

The professor's face blushed to the color of a Weasly's hair as he tried to think of something to snap back at her. Miss Edward's grin turned into a full fledged smile as she realized she had done the impossible. She had rendered Professor Severus Snape speechless.

"Nothing to say Professor? Perhaps you're just not used to getting compliments on your incredibly mysterious yet appealing looks. I'm happy and proud to say this to you, Professor Snape, you're Hot!" she said, still smiling. She did not blush as any other girl would have done, she just stared into her professor's eyes. Snape's eyes got wide and he blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I, I,.......f,five points...f..from..." CLUNK! The professor had fainted. The students stared at Snape in awe.

They then turned to their attention to Fera Edwards. Their eyes were wide. She had done three impossible things in a half hour.

"Oops." she said as she turned to face her classmates.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that Snape is HOT?" Hermione Granger asked from the back of the classroom.

"Yup."

"You can't be serious."

" Damn strait I am."

"You can honestly say that you think that greasy haird git is hot?" Ron Weasly asked from beside Granger.

"Yup." Fera said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're crazy, Edwards. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing and have you sanity level checked." Weasly said. The class laughed.

"Why don't you go see if Potter will give you enough money to get you and you're muggle- loving family out of poverty if you fuck him?" She yelled over the roaring laughter of the crowd.

The laughter stopped immediately. Fera was normally a very laid back person. She had never really insulted anyone that harshly. She was the nicest Slytherin there was. Ron's face went red. He marched to the front to the classroom.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" he roared.

"NO." she replied.

"YOU BITCH."

"That's me." she said, grinning.

Ron tackled her to the floor, knocking over her cauldron as well. Luckily, she hadn't even started on her potion yet. Fera rolled him over onto his back and straddled his hips.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to NEVER HIT A GIRL?" she said between punches.

She punched him until his face was bruised and his nose was bleeding, as well as his lip. She would have kept on going if a couple of her Slytherin clan hadn't pulled her off of him. One of Snape's Slytherin brood revived him and he saw the mess Fera and Weasly were in. Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode were attempting to hold Fera back from continuing her vicious beating of the weasel boy. Potter and Granger did the same to Ron, who wanted to get his chance at her. The two of them got free of their holders and were back at it. Ron had the upper hand now, and was punching the living daylights out of Fera. She fought and fought to get the upper hand, and she succeeded by giving Weasly a bit of a kick to the groin. Weasly fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Snape watched from his desk incredibly impressed by Fera's fighting skills. When Weasly was down he brought the fighting to an end by yelling over the cheers from the Slytherins that this was enough.

"Take Weasly to the Hospital Wing." He ordered Potter and Granger. They picked him up off the ground and headed off.

"What about Fera? She's hurt too, ya know?" Draco said as he helped her up. Snape walked over to them, scooped Fera into his arms and carried her off to his office. He sat her down on his desk and check the bruises on her arms, legs, and face.

"No harm done really. A simple healing spell and you'll be as good as new. As for Weasly, I'm pretty sure you may have ruined his chances of reproducing. Well done." he said smiling.

"Thanks Professor." she said as she rubbed the hand marks that encircled her neck.

" I take it that hurts?" he said with a sparkle in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes it does actually." she said, looking up at him grinning.

" Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

" Mmm....sounds like a fantastic plan......"

Severus woke up sweating and looked around. He was alone in his living-quarters. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up against the headboard of his incredibly huge four-poster bed.

"Oh Merlin, not another one."he said to himself. He looked to the large clock on the opposite side of the room. "Just in time to get ready to teach those ruddy bastards before breakfast...and tell Fera something I've been wanting to tell her for two years now...."

He got out of bed and went into his bathroom for a delightfully cold shower. "Nothing like a lovely rush of cold water to clear your mind of any perverted thoughts you have about your students" he thought. "Even though this particular student has been your only friend for the past four years, and she has grown into a beautiful young woman. But that is no excuse to have those kind of dreams about her." he said aloud. __He hopped into the cold water. "Even if that WAS an excuse, its not like it'd ever happen. What woman in their right mind would want to have a relationship with an old git like myself, or even have sex with me?"

He stayed in the shower until all impure thoughts were forgotten. He got dressed in his normal black outfit, and was wearing his famous sneer. He walked to the Great Hall and took his seat at the staff table. Most of his colleagues were there as well as most of the students.

He searched the Slytherin table searching for Fera. Part of him hoped she wasn't there, while the other part hoped she was. He found her at the far end of the table, alone as usual. There was three feet between her and the nearest Slytherin. She looked absolutely miserable.Everyone in the school hated her. She was too much like Snape, the greasy haird git. Her seclusion reminded him so much of his own childhood, and no one deserved that. He leaned over to Albus Dumbledore who was seated to his left .

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you for breakfast Albus, I have to save a dear friend from facing the tragic seclusion I once faced, well that and I have something very important to discuss with her. If you'll excuse me." He said as he stood and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Fera. Albus's eyes followed him and a plate appeared in front of Severus. He smiled.

The heads of every student turned to the two of them. Never had Snape sat with the students. Never had he made an attempt to make a student feel like less of an outcast. This was interesting.

Severus glared at the students, who quickly went back to eating and talking to their friends. Fera smiled at him.

"Thanks Professor."

"Jesus Christ! We've been friends for years now, you can call me Severus, I've told you this about a million times!"

" I know Sev, but I just figured you didn't want me to call ya that in front of other people."

" Do you honestly think I care about what they think?"

"Not really."

" Exactly."

" Ok, I've been sitting by myself everyday for the past seven terms, why do you just NOW come to my rescue?"

Because, Fera, I've finally come the realization......." his voice trailed off into complete silence.

"Severus,what have you just now realized 

" Feel like going to the dungeons for a bit?"

"Um....sure. what's the occasion?" 

" You'll find out in a bit."

" Ok, mind if we finish breakfast first?"

" I really need to tell you this. If you're not to offended or entirely disgusted with me, we can eat in my living- quarters."

"Fine Sev, you win as usual." she smiled as she tried to sound pissed off at her only friend.

The two of them escaped down to the dungeons without being noticed. They walked into his living quarters. Severus had a very nervous expression on his face.

He walked over to his little mini-kitchen and pored himself a class of water.

"All right Sevvie-poo, Why did you make me leave my breakfast to come down here in these dark dreary dungeons that I've learned to love?" she asked as she plopped down in her favorite chair. She practically lived with Severus now days. He was her only friend in the world and spent as much time with as possible. She hated being in the Slytherin tower. She had no one there. Everyone just made her life miserable. Being with Severus was the only thing that brought happiness to her life anymore.

Severus walked over to the chair beside Fera and sat down. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked at him awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure what to think of the look in his eyes. She could normally read any mood he was in by his eyes. His eyes were the gateway into his soul. But the look he was giving her was unlike any look she had received from him.

"Merlin, how the hell am I going to say this..." he said quietly.

"First of all, I"m not Merlin. Second of all, just say it! Jeez! I've never known you to beat around bush like you're doing. Third of all, you know you can tell me anything. You know the only person I talk to, so there's no one I can tell you're dirty little secrets to!" she teased.

"Fine" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Iloveyou." he mumbled quietly.

"Stop your mumbling. I didn't understand you. And you brought me down here so you could tell me something,now say it!" she said as she laughed. " I think your losing your touch!"

"Oh god, I hope you don't hate me after I say this.....I love you Fera. I have for a long time now." he said, he winced, getting ready for her to run screaming out of his room. But she didn't. She stared at him wide eyed, and smiling. Dear god, she was smiling. She looked HAPPY.

"Severus Snape, do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?"

"W..what?" he stuttered in pure surprise. He had expected many things, but was definitely NOT one of them.

"I've been waiting for you to say that forever. I've loved you for so long, but I didn't want to tell you for fear of losing you."

"Y...you love me?" he said, still in shock.

"Yes, Severus, I love you." she said smiling.

"Holy shit. I expected you to run out of my room screaming and never talk to me again."

" I would never ever ever do that and you know it."

" Come here I wanna hold you."

Fera got up and plopped down on Severus's lap. He pulled her too him and wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She looked up into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me today?" she asked.

"No. I can't say that I do." tears were coming into his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Are you gonna start crying on me now?" she teased.

" I hope not, but at the present moment it seems inevident." he said smiling despite the fact that tears were rolling down his pale face.

"Don't worry, my love, they're tears of joy. I'm the happiest man alive and I will be as long as you're with me." He held her tightly against him, never wanting to let her go. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. The person just walked in with out announcement.

"Well, Severus, I'm glad you finally told her. It seems the two of you are quite comfortable, and seeing that you two are in eachother's arms, it doesn't seem that Severus's heart is broken. " The headmaster said.

" I'd never break his heart. I love him to much to ever hurt him." Fera said while looking into Severus's sparkling eyes. Severus smiled. Albus was shocked. Never in all the years he had known the man, he had never seen him smile.

" Well, lovebirds, you are both excused from classes today. I assume that you'll want Fera's belongings brought here as soon as possible, though it apparent that most of them are here already. Do I daresay she lives with you already?" Albus said.

"Close enough." Fera replied.

The headmaster walked out of the room, still in shock. Every member of the order was standing there, including students and staff.

"Did he tell her?" they all asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"What's the matter then? Why won't you talk?"

" He smiled."

"Snape SMILED?" Harry said.

"And he was crying."

"Holy shit." Mcgonagal said.

End of chapter.

- alright, that probably sucked, but oh well, hope you liked it anyways. I know the whole I love you dealio might seem to happen a wee bit quickly, but an explanation comes up in later chapters. now do me a favor and please leave a review, I'd really reallly like that.

-Sally


	2. Attack of the Notsofatal pokingwarthing

Unloved Disclaimer: same as the first. yep sad story.  
Warning: same as first. if ye don't like it. why the Sam hill are you reading the second chapter. And remember no flames, my self- esteem is made of glass.  
  
I'd like to give a special thank you to my friend Missa for helping me write this loverly chapter. Enjoy. Oh and another thanks to Sesshomaru's Angel ! I'm so glad you like my story! Here's your update!  
  
Unloved: chapter 2: Attack of the Not-So-Fatal Poking...War....Thing.  
Everyone stared as Severus and Fera walked into the Great Hall that evening. It was quite a surprise to see the most feared professor walking hand in hand with the most unpopular student in the school. Students and staff alike started whispering in the backround.  
"She's fucking SNAPE!" Draco Malfoy said between laughs. "I thought our Head of House had better taste than THAT, but apparently he doesn't" "She's just as insane as we thought!" Ron Weasly whispered to his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
Hermione Granger snorted in pure disgust.  
"They're starting to talk about us, Sev." Fera said softly to Severus.  
"I could do something to REALLY get them talking...." he suggested with a huge grin on his face.  
"what did you have in..Woah!" she said as Severus picked her up and laid her down on the empty end of the Hufflepuff table. She squealed in delight and surprise. Severus climbed on top of her and started ravishing her mouth. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, completely forgetting where she was. The entire room was silent except for the sounds Severus and Fera were making on the table. Everyone stared at them. Albus coughed, trying to get the two of them to stop, but it was to no avail. The two of them kept going at it, never coming up for air.  
Suddenly, Severus got up, straitened his robes out, and lifted Fera up off the table. He carried her out of the Great Hall, and they headed down to the dungeons.  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sirius Black said from the right of Albus.  
" I don't know, what do you think you saw?" Remus Lupin asked from beside him.  
"Snape making out on a table with a student." "Yep." "Thought so, but who in the name of Merlin would ANYONE want to make out with Snivelus?" Sirius asked in a astonished voice.  
"Apparently Miss Fera Edwards does." Albus said.  
  
Surprised and a tish(?) bit grossed out, the staff left and went to their offices to get this memory out their heads and into their pensives.  
(A/N: tish? what the hell is TISH? sorry, Missa made me use tish. I haven't the foggiest idea why I used it, what it means, but it sounds cool, so I'll use it. shrugs shoulders)  
"Ooh you're makin' me live..." Fera sang. "I love Queen." "I do too, Hunnybunny." Severus said absentmindedly. "Who do we love?, what the hell does a queen have to do with anything?" "We love Queen. Not A Queen. But Queen. A band. A very good band. A very awesomly awesome band." she said lauging. "Oh. Whatever then." "WHATEVER? HOW CAN YOU WHATEVER QUEEN?" she yelled in mock anger.  
Severus looked at her oddly, then walked over to her and poked her.  
"Ow, what the hell?" she said, poking back. Severus replied by giving her another poke in the forehead. She retaliated by poking him several times in the stomach. She kept on doing it, and soon they were in a full-fledged poking war.  
Albus walked in and saw the two of them going at it and burst out laughing. "What the hell are y'all doin'?" He said in a really crappy southern accent. In all reality, he sounded like a drunk chipmunk. Fera walked over to him and poked him. He poked her back. She retaliated. He poked her again. Severus poked Albus. Albus poked him. And guess what, the poking war was slightly enlarged. When Albus did not return, Minerva McGonagall went looking for the elderly headmaster. She found him in the dungeons with Severus and Fera, poking each other. She walked into the room.  
"What, may I ask, is going on here..Hmmmmm?" she asked in a crappy British accent, which is really sad, cause she's British. Albus replied with a poke. She poked him back. He poked, and then there were four.  
By midnight, every professor in the establishment was in the dungeons, engaged in a violent war of poking. The war went on for hours. It was still going on at 7:25 AM, at which point, our favorite little red headed weasle walked down to the dungeons. He coughed loudly to announce his presence. Everyone stopped in mid-poke and looked at him.  
"Just thought I'd let you all know that class starts in five minutes." he said and walked away.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
-Whoo hooo! poking wars are FUN! sorry this chapter was so retarded, but hey, Its call CHEAP COMEDY! Say it with me now, CHEAP COMEDY. That's a good boy. alrighty, Review pweeeeaseee?  
-Sally and Miss Missa. 


	3. Sweet Seduction

Unloved  
  
Disclaimer: You already know, so why ask warning: Lots of smut in this chapter. yay for Snape, he's finally gettin' laid.  
Special thanks to the ONE person who reviewed, and to Missa for helping me write yet another chapter.  
  
Unloved:Chapter Three: Sweet Seduction

That day was an incredibly hectic, gloomy day. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds and rain poured over the castle. Classes were under way, but completely pointless since the lesson plans had not been reviewed or not even completed at all. Potions class was especially interesting. Every time Snape passed Fera, he would poke her, as if to say "I want you!". She would then retaliate by poking him back a little harder to show her interest in him. This went on till the last ten minutes of class, which was the last class of the day. " Fera, I need to speak with you after class." Snape called from his desk.  
"Of course, Professor." she answered.  
Snickers ran through the classroom. Everyone knew what he wanted to 'speak' about. They continued on they're potions until the bell rang. They all quickly left.  
" What did you need to 'speak' to me about, Professor?" she asked, grinning.  
"This." he said as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered with desire. He knew she wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted her. He pulled her close to him, and pressed his hips against hers. The pleasure was most unbearable, she couldn't help but to groan with pure delight. He proceeded to slowly drag his hand down her soft supple skin. As she reached up to caress his face in her hand; he let out a light groan from the pure ecstasy that engulfed him whole - heartedly. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to feel himself inside her....NOW. He gently pulled her even closer, grinding her hips into his. "I need you." he whispered into her ear.  
"I was just going to ask you to take me, but since you just jumped at the chance I agree!" she said, smiling up at the man who held her.  
He let her loose and led her to his living quarters, when the door was safely closed he ripped her cloak off to expose.......nothing. "Why don't you dress more like a girl?" he asked.  
" To keep horny men like yourself at bay during school hours, and to keep you guys guessing about what's hidden beneath them." she said slyly.  
"Now that I think about it, that's a good idea. Otherwise, I'd be too tempted just to jump on you during class....." his voice trailed off as he thought of all the things he would do to her if she let him.  
Quickly forgetting about the little tish of an argument, he realized she was undressing him. He rushed to undo the many articles of clothing Fera was wearing.  
"Damn buttons." he said. "Oh fuck this." He murmured a few words and all clothing was removed instantly.  
"Damn, Severus!" Fera said, her eyes as wide as possible. She was looking over his pale, muscular body. "I can't take it any longer! Surely you must have some idea as to what we do next!" Fera said, jokingly. "Oh God, I love it when you act naive!" he said playfully. He picked her up and carried her to his four-poster bed. Gently laying her on it he eased himself on top of her. Covering her mouth with tender kisses he felt her nipples harden. His hand caressed her as he explored every inch of her. She moaned as he did so. Spreading her legs just slightly apart, he started to pleasure her with his hands and tongue, making her cry out his name.  
" Severus, I need you now damn it!" she yelled. " I know." he said huskily. He went back to his ministrations, teasing her to the point where she pulled him back on top of her, rolled on top of him and took over. She pushed him upward more toward the pillows, she enveloped his manhood in her hand at first, until she needed to taste him. "Mm....faster, faster!" he cried out. She did so with ever loving tenderness. "Have you had enough of this teasing shit yet?" she asked as she slowly made her way upward covering his body with kisses.  
He said he had and took over once again. He gently pushed himself into her. She moaned as he did. Never had she ever felt such a surge of ecstasy.  
" I love the feel of you inside me..." she said quietly.  
He didn't answer as he started grinding his hips against hers roughly. She grabbed at his shoulders, holding on to him tightly and digging her nails into the pale skin of his back. They both reached their climaxes, much to their disliking. Two and a half hours was just not long enough for them. As they lay next to eachother panting, there was a knock on the door. "Umm....Professor.....uh...I need to ask you a few questions on tonights homework, if its not a problem." Hermione Granger asked.  
The two of them jumped out of the bed, and threw on two bathrobes that had been laid out that morning. Severus angrily walked over to the door and swung it open as fast as he could.  
"If it isn't a problem with you...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, GRANGER!" he yelled furiously. "I'M BUSY DAMN IT!" "Oh...I'm...I'm....SORRY" she yelled through tears as she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.  
Fera burst out laughing. "HA! That was BRILLANT! I hate that damn insufferable know-it-all!" she said, rolling on the floor.


	4. The Memory

Unloved  
  
Disclaimer: you already know..  
  
Chapter Four: Happiness & fear and The Morning After.  
  
Severus and Fera fell asleep in each other's arms, like they had done so many times before. This time was different though. This had been the first time they had been together like they had just been. To an onlooker, the sight would have made anyone smile. Two lovers wrapped in each other's arms, cuddled up on a large bed, smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
Hermione had ran up to her dormitory in tears after Snape had screamed at her. She knew he was a harsh man, but she never  
  
thought he was capable of yelling at a student with that much fury. She grabbed a journal and started to vent her anger and the fear  
  
of her professor she had just acquired.  
  
_Dear Journal,  
  
Why would he yell at me like that? All I wanted was to get some help with that bloody assignment the bastard had given us! Greasy  
  
git! What the fuck did I do to him? What was he doing, fucking that slut Edwards? Everyone knows they fuck like rabbits. What she  
  
sees in that man, I'll never know. He's a cold heartless bastard. How could anyone be attracted to him?  
  
Well, anyhow, back to my ranting and raving. The way he yelled at me! It was frightening. His voice was filled with so much anger. I  
  
swore he was going to kill me. I'll never be able to stand up for myself or Ron and Harry against him again. He's to frightening. Damn  
  
him. Professor Severus Snape is the only person that scares me more than the news of Voldemort being back. Thank God Harry defeated Voldemort over the summer. He's even more famous now than he was before!.............................._  
  
Severus woke up that morning, to find his beloved Fera still wrapped in his arms. She looked like an angel. Her head was on his chest, her arm across his abs, her leg over his.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to unwrap himself from her loving arms. If he had his way, he'd stay here forever. He was a man no one had loved, until now. He had never thought that any woman would ever love him. He'd been in love before, but the feeling was one sided. He finally knew what it was like to be loved.  
  
He thought about this, and how happy he was now that he had found love at last. He remembered the exact moment he had fallen in love with her. He replayed the scene in his mind.

_ " Remus Lupin, you sick freak! How DARE you try to touch me!" Fera yelled from the second story of The Order's Headquarters. "How dare you assume I want to sleep with you!"  
  
"Every other member of the female population of Hogwarts wants to fuck me, why not you too?" Remus yelled back.  
  
"I'm not every other slut in the school Remus! I have no intention of sleeping with you ever!" she yelled furiously.  
  
"Then why in the name of Merlin did you come into my room at three o'clock in the morning?!"  
  
"Because, Remus, there was a time when you told me I could talk to you about anything at any time I needed too. But ever since returning to Hogwarts and finding out that damn near every woman and even a few men want to fuck you, you've turned into a sex crazed MANIAC!" she yelled. She stormed out of the room and flew down the stairs. Once she had reached one of the sitting rooms that no one ever used,she broke down into tears. She went to throw herself on the couch, but someone coughed to make their presence known. Fera stopped and looked down to see who she had just intruded on.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape, I didn't see you there. My apologies. I'll go somewhere else where I won't disturb your rest." she said as she turned around.  
  
"There is no need Miss Edwards. Would you care to tell me what was going on between you and Professor Lupin?" he said kindly.  
  
'Wow, he just spoke to me as if he cared! He sounded HUMAN!' Fera thought.  
  
"Only if you'll listen. I wouldn't want to bother you." she said as she stared at the floor.  
  
"I'll listen to you, come sit down." Severus said as he motioned for her to sit beside him on the couch.  
  
Fera sat down slowly, unsure if she wanted to talk to him. He was the most feared and hated professor in the school and  
  
here he was offering to listen to her ranting and raving her frustrations and sadness away. She took a deep breath before beginning  
  
her story.  
  
" I had woken up from a bad dream and I didn't want to be alone. I went to Remus's  
  
room in search of the comfort he had  
  
given me in the past when I was in need of it. He took this as a sign that I wanted to sleep with him and he started touching me. I pleaded with him to stop, but he wouldn't. I started screaming at him and he did. Then we started fighting...but I gather that you heard  
  
all that." tears were still flowing from her eyes. She took another deep breath and started again. "Remus and I used to be such good friends. I used to come to his room when I couldn't sleep and he'd hold me until I did. Now that he's found out what it's like to be lusted after, I fear I have lost my only friend in the world."  
  
"Surely you must have friends at school?" Severus asked kindly. All he wanted to do was to comfort her. He wanted to wrap  
  
her up in his arms and hold her and tell her everythin was going to be alright. He was here for her; he'd be her friend. But he couldn't.  
  
He was a professor, and she was an underage student. Such things could get them both introuble, but this was in the name of  
  
comforting, so it couldn't cause any trouble could it? He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. He hoped she found it soothing and not disturbing. He half expected her to scream and run back up to her room. Instead she looked at him and smiled. He  
  
held out his arms in an offer to hold her while she cried. He didn't expect her to accept, but she did and soon she was wrapped in her  
  
professor's arms, crying like a child while he rocked her back and forth telling her that it was okay.  
  
Once her crying had subdued she looked up at him.  
  
"I never answered your question. No I don't have any friends at school. You must have noticed that not even my fellow Slytherins will talk to me or be near me if they can avoid it." she said sadly.  
  
Severus looked down into her dark eyes. She was right. He had noticed, but he had always suspected she had friends in  
  
other houses. Apparently she had no other friends.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "Come, I'll walk you back up to your room, we both need to rest. School starts in the morning.  
  
She nodded in responce and the two of them walked up the stairs together. Once they were outside her door, she opened it.  
  
"Will you stay with me for a while?" she asked shyly.  
  
" Of course." he said kindly. They went over to the bed and laid down. Severus wrapped her up in his arms once more and the two of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
' I love her.' was the last though that Severus had before he fell into a deep sleep. _


	5. Rumors and Tears

Unloved

Disclaimer: you already know so why ask?

Warnings: none that I can think of at the moment.

Chapter Five: Rumors and Tears

Severus snapped out of it as he realized that classes started in an hour. He gently woke up Fera to tell her that they needed to get dressed.

"Good morning, Sev." she said as she yawned.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

" Best sleep I've had in a long time."

Severus smiled widely and he unwrapped himself from her arms and went over to his wardrobe. He quickly pulled out the days normal black robes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Shit." Fera said as she got up and stretched.

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"Here, just throw these on." he said coming out of the bathroom, returning to his wardrobe to pull out a shirt and pants. "Might be a bit too big, but it'll have to suffice for the time being."

"What about my uniform?"

"Well that depends on what class you have this morning."

"Potions."

"Don't worry about it then, I won't punish you unless you want me to." he said before kissing her passionately. "It'll be nice to see you in my clothes. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they notice."

"Why, Professor Snape, I would have expected you to keep our relationship quiet!"

"Why, have the school thinks we're fucking anyway, and since we are now, might as well give them reason to believe it." he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Now I'm going to take a quick shower. Sorry we missed breakfast. I'll have something brought up after class since we really don't have time at the moment."

"Ok, I need a shower as well, mind if I join you?"

"I fear that if I allow you to do so, we'll be late for class."

" So?"

"Good point." They headed to the shower.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students sat in the dark, dreary classroom waiting for the potions master to arrive. Class should have started a half hour ago.

"Where the hell's Snape? We'll never accomplish anything this way." Granger said impatiently.

"Are you actually complaining? If he shows up, we have a lot less time to look at his ugly mug! And if he doesn't, no homework!" Weasly said from beside her.

At that precise moment, Severus walked into the classroom. His hair was messy, his robes slightly disheveled and a grin plastered onto his face. Fera followed behind, trying to tame her hair. Everyone stared at her. She wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing Snape's clothes.

She took her seat in front,where she sat by herself. She didn't have a lab partner, and she liked it better that way. She smiled at Snape as he took his place at the desk.

"The directions for the potion are on the board. Get started. I expect to have vials from each of you on my desk in approximately one hour." At that he sat down behind his desk and started to correct papers.

Everyone got up to get their ingredients. Fera lagged behind them, being the last one to have her supplies. She walked slowly by Severus's desk, smiling at him mischievously, slowly running her hand on his cheek as she passed.

He watched her as she walked over to the supply cabinet, her hips swaying as if she was teasing him.

'Damn, she looks good in my clothes.' he thought, unaware that he was still staring at her. The majority of the class was looking at their professor, who was practically drooling over the girl.

The day was long and boring. Fera had ran up to her room after class and changed into her uniform. She had made a few modifications to it, though. She had shortened the skirt, and the top just wouldn't seem to button up all the way.

As she waked into the Great Hall, she heard the hurtful whispers that were surrounding her.

"What a skank!"

"She looks like a whore!"

"Probably is! How else would Snape get any?"

"Good one 'Mione."

Fera searched for a friendly face among her peers. Every face was filled with disgust, hatred, and pure loathing. She looked to the staff table looking first to Dumbledore. His eyes were filled with sympathy. He was powerless to stop his students from being so cruel to her.

She then looked to her lover, who looked like he wanted to kill anyone who had ever insulted her. He looked into her eyes with a look of apology.

Fera quickly turned away from him, tears now rolling freely down her pale face. She walked out of the Great Hall without looking back. She was about to head down to the dungeons, but that's where everyone would expect her to go. Instead, she headed to the one place nobody went to anymore. It seemed to have lost its appeal over the years, so it was rarely occupied. No classes took place there anymore, most lessons were head on one of the flat platforms of the castle's roof.

She climbed the stairs and then the ladder. She looked around. Just as she had expected, the Astronomy Tower was empty. She walked over to the small window. She stared out into the darkness, watching the moonlight dance on the rippling water of the lake.

Leaning her back against the wall, she slid down to the floor as sobs wracked her body. All she could think about were the cruel comments her fellow student had bestowed on her. She was used to being an outcast, but no one had insulted her in her presence.

"Its my fault. If I wouldn't have dressed like this to get Severus to want me again, if i woudn't have follwed him into his rooms,if I hadn't finally told him I love him, if I would have let Remus have his way with me, none of this would have ever happened. No rumors would be told, no more insults, a hell of a lot less pain, and no more suffering on others behalf." she said to the wall across from her. "All I wanted was to be completely happy. But as soon as I'm getting there, as soon as I'm happier than I've ever been it all goes to shit. How can I be happy when so many people won't let me?"

Severus stared at her back as Fera walked out of the Great Hall. He was about to get up and run after her, but a strong hand pulled him back down.

"Let her be for now, Severus, she needs to be alone for a while." McGonagall whispered to the man next to her.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'll let her be for the time being, but I'm still getting the hell out of this room."

-- Whoo hoo! I posted another chapter. I'm so proud. Thanks for the one person who's been reading my story. I love you. Here have a cookie. hands her a cookie. Well to anyone else that may be reading this, please leave a review, and AARON, I swear to God, that if you're reading this, you HAVE to leave a review or the next time I see I'll have to mortally wound you. Thanks everyone

--Sally


	6. When My Love is Doubted

Unloved

Disclaimer: Smurfs are blue, real men wear pink fuzzy kilts, and I don't own Snape or anyone else save for Fera. And if I did own Severus, you'd never see him again. 'Cause he'd be mine! ALLL MINE!

Warning: FLUFF and LOTS of it!

Chapter six: When My Love is Doubted.

Severus walked down to the dungeons slowly. If she was there, he wanted to take his time so she could be alone for a bit. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

'This is all my fault. I should have never told her I love her. She'd never have to go through this if it wasn't for me. She still doesn't have to deal with it. She won't deal with it anyway. She'll probably just leave me as quickly as I got her.' he thought as he walked into his sitting room.

He searched the rest of his chambers, Fera wasn't there. He plopped down on his favorite chair as he waited for her to return to him to tell him she never wanted to see his face again.

He sat there for hours, just wallowing in his thoughts and preparing himself for the worst. Just as he was about to get up to get some more firewhiskey, Dumbledore walked in.

"Have you seen Fera?" the aged man asked.

"No, why do you ask, Albus?"

"No one has seen her since she left the Hall."

"WHAT!?" Severus said as he stood up abruptly.

"Miss Edwards is missing, Severus. Perhaps you'd care to help me look for her?"

Severus's reply was running out his door and out of the dungeons as fast as he could. He ran out to the lake, searched every classroom, the library, everywhere he thought she'd be.

"Astronomy Tower." he said to himself as he ran to the spiral stair case that led to the entrance of the unused tower.

"Severus?" Fera said after hearing footsteps by the entrance. Tears had long since subsided, but at least up here no one would insult her,

"Fera!" he yelled as ran over to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm sorry. I just need to be alone."

" You want me to leave then? Might as well, its not like your still going to want me after seeing what being in a relationship with me does to your reputation. I'm just the Great Greasy Haired Git!" he said as he turned around and left.

"Severus! Its not that. I didn't mean you! Stay!" she yelled trying to get im to listen. It was no good. He was already gone. "I love you.......I don't care about my reputation." Tears welled up in her eyes again as she buried her head in her crossed arms once again. All she wanted, all she needed was to have the comfort of holding him in her arms. She got up and left.

As she walked down to the dungeons trying not to be noticed, she thought about one of the songs she had heard over vacation.

_'Holding you holds me together,_

when holding on gets just a little to hard.

When this tight rope begins to unravel and

everything's falling apart, holding you holds me together.'

She broke into a run. She needed to tell him she loved him. She needed to hold him, for him to hold her. She needed to be with him. He had to know how much he meant to her.

Panting as she turned the final corner that would bring her to the door to his chambers, she pounded on the door.

"GO AWAY ALBUS!" Severus yelled.

"I'm not Albus." she said softly as she opened the door just wide enough for her to slide past it.

"What are you doing here." he whispered.

" To tell you that I love you." she said as she walked over to him and sat down on the floor infront of his feet.

"Why! How can you love me! NO ONE loves me! I'm the UNLOVED! I'm the Greasy Haired Git! I'm the Great Over Grown Bat! I'm the miserable death eater! Nobody loves me and no one ever will!"

"You can't honestly believe that Severus. I love you. I always will."

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you've now seen what happens to anyone who dares to have a realationship with me. How could you love me after that."

"Insults will not stop me from loving you. Nothing could." She stood up and pulled him over to the couch. "I love you so much Sev, how can you even suggest that I don't?"

She sat down and pulled him down, resting his head on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him after muttering some words. Music started to play. She sang along with it.

"Holding you, holds me together, when holding on gets just a little too hard. When this tight rope I travel begins to unravel and everything's falling apart, holding you holds me together."

He looked up at her and smiled. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek as he listened to her sing to him. He scooted up a bit and wrapped her in his arms.

" I love you." he said as he kissed her softly.

Severus looked up when he heard someone cough. He turned around to see Albus standing in his doorway.

"Good evening, Albus." Severus said as kindly as he could manage. How dare Dumbledore interrupt such a romantic moment!

"Good evening, Severus. I see you've found Fera. Good. I'll be going now seeing how you two seem to be engaged in something far more desireable and entertaining than talking to some crazy old man."

"Good night then."

"Good night, Severus, Fera."

"Good night,sir."

As soon as the headmaster was gone, the two of them were kissing like two of them were kissing like two very hormonal teenagers. As Severus kissed her for the millionth time that night, he smiled. Every one of her kisses was filled with passion,desire, and above all, the love she felt for him. There was no reluctance,no fear, no regrets, only love and happiness. Nothing could take her away from him now that he was so sure of her love.

Fera sdennly discovered herself being carried to the large four poster bed. She was then laid down carefully, as if he feared he would break her. She felt him lay next to her. She rolled over to look athim.

As she looked into the dark tunnels of his eyes, she found herself lost in them. His eyes were just full of everything she felt for him.

'So this is what its like to be completly in love with someone. This is what its like to be loved. That Moulin Rouge kid was right, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' she thought as she snuggled against the warmth of his chest.

--wow! 2 chapters in one day! Be proud of me!


	7. Confessions of a Lovesick Professor

Unloved

Disclaimer: Its getting kind of pointless isn't it?

Warnings: may be boring this time, but I believe its necessary. :P

thanks to Sesshomaru's Angel cause she's basically the only person who ever reads this. I do love moulin rouge. Its awesome.

Oh and the lyrics "holding you" is by Gretchen Wilson.

Chapter Seven: Confessions of a lovesick professor.

Severus woke up early that morning. Fera was still wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly snuggled up against him As he laid there, he began to dwell on his past.

_'I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF SNAPE!" Thelonius Snape yelled at his only son._

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PATHETIC MAGGOT!" Nirvana Snape yelled.

"IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU,YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVERS! I'M NOT THE DISGRACE OF THIS FAMILY, YOU ARE!" the sixteen year old Severus Snape yelled to his parents. At that he ran out of the mansion.

He never had gotten along with his parents, but he had never been kicked out. Ever since he started hanging out with that Malfoy kid, he started to get different ideas. He now believed that mudblooks were far inferior to purebloods.Nothing would be better than wiping out the lot of them; muggles too. Bloody wretched things they are.

Now that Voldemort was gaining power and was always looking for followers, he wanted nothing more that to join them and have his fair share at destroying the muggle race, and the mudbloods.

Now that he had no one to stop him, he was going to get the Dark Mark. Tonight.

**That Night.**

"Are you ready to become one of us?"

"Yes master!"

"Are you ready to pledge you body and soul to me?"

" Come forward."

Severus rose from his kneeling position and walked towards the figure of the Dark Lord.

"Lets see how ready you are. CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled.

Severus fell to the ground. His body rolled around, arms and legs thrashing about as he cried out in pain, begging Voldemort for mercy. The spell ended and Severus laid there in fetal position, weeping like a new born babe.

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS SLIME! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING BY MY SIDE!"

"But My Lord! Please My Lord, Let me join you!"

"FINE ! BUT IF Y you FAIL ME, I WILL NOT REFRAIN FROM KILLING YOU!"

"Yes, My Lord! yes , master! Thank you for granting me this supreme privilege......."

Severus came out of his memory, shivering. He always hated thinking about that night. It reminded him of the monster he was. He yawned, and before he could stop himself, he was dreaming........

_"NO! PLEASE, MILORD! NO MORE! NO MORE!"_

"No more what,Severus? No more pain? Maybe now you'll remember where your loyalties lie! After you've seen my wrath, would ever DARE go against the Dark Lord?"

" I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF IT,MASTER! NEVER HAS MY LOYALTY WAVERED! I'M FOREVER YOUR SERVANT!" Severus yelled as he suffered the Cruatius (yeah I know, I can't spell it, but you get the idea, right?) curse for the seventh time that evening. One more round of this, and he was going to pass out.

"THIS MEETING IS OVER! GO HOME YOU PACK OF RATS!" Voldemort yelled to his followers.

There was a loud reply of thanks from the Death Eaters, and soon all that was left was the Dark Lord returning to his fortress.

Severus returned to his home, tired and sore. Tears were steadily rolling down his pale face. After being kicked out of the mansion, he had been forced to live in a small cottage outside of Hogsmeade.

He limped his way over to the black leather couch, and grabbed a quill and parchment. He began to write.

**Headmaster,**

I've written to ask for your assistance. You are the only one who can help me now. I wish to leave the Death Eaters. I want to rid myself of this hell. Please help. Please help me. I await your reply.

S. Snape

He sent the letter off with his hawk-like owl, Jack. All he could do now was wait.

**Several Weeks Later:**

A phoenix showed up at the small cottage several on a Sunday evening as Severus was working on a strong headache potion. The bird flew in through the open window by the cauldron Severus was working over. It flew over to the couch and landed on the back. The letter dropped onto the black leather.

Severus walked over to it after adding another ingredient to the bubbling potion. He opened _the letter cautiously, hoping it was what he wanted it to be._

Severus,

I am glad to hear that you have decided to leave Voldemort. Unfortunetly, I don't believe we could get you out of being a Death Eater. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomarrow evening. I have a proposition for you.

Sincerly,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus was slightly disapointed, but maybe this proposition would ****give him a bit of freedom.

TBC!

Another chapter done! Man i'm good! here ya go buddy! Sesshomaru's Angel is the ONLY PERSON READING MY STORY! but at least someone's reading it. I'm happy.

- bye! Sally


	8. Confessions of a Decieving Whore

Unloved

Chapter eight: Confessions of a Deceiving Teenager.

Fera woke up, hearing Severus's screams and pleas of mercy. She sat up quickly and shook him awake.

"Severus? Are you all right? you were screaming!"

"What...huh? Oh, yeah I suppose I'm alright, Bad dream is all." he said as he rolled over and wrapped her in his arms.

"What was your dream about?" she asked as she settled into his embrace.

"It was nothing important. Just go to sleep."

"No, I want to know!"

"Its of no great importance. I don't want to talk about it." he said as he pushed her off him and got out of bed.

" Severus. If its of 'no great importance' you'd tell me. Now get back here and spill!"

"NO!" he yelled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Fera sighed and stretched as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe hanging on the bathroom door. She headed out to find her beloved Severus.

"I thought you'd be here." Fera said as she walked over to Severus, who was leaning up against a tree on the edge of the dark forest. "Are you in a better mood yet?"

"I suppose. Now what do you want?"

".....I need to tell you something...." she said quietly.

'_Now is the time to tell him. He's already in a shitty mood.....the worst he could do is kill me....right?"_

" Go ahead, tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me that you hate me. Go ahead. I knew this day would come."

"Severus. I'd never do that to you, but I fear that after I tell you this, you will be saying that you hate me."

" I highly doubt it."

" Severus....I.........I'm.......Voldemort's daughter..........." she said quietly as she braced herself for the inevitable.

"What?"

" I'm Voldemort's daughter, Sev."

" How can you joke about something like this Fera."

"I'm not joking Severus. I am Voldemort's Daughter. My real name is Lucifera Riddle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier....I just wanted to be with you for a while before you hated me...

" Get out of my sight." Severus said quietly as tears fell from his dark eyes.

"Leave. now."

Fera didn't move. She just stood there watching him.

" I SAID LEAVE DAMN IT! I HATE YOU! LEAVE YOU DECEIVING WHORE!" he screamed as he walked over to her. He slapped her hard across the face and walked deeper into the forest.

Fera collapsed onto the grass and started crying. Her body shook with sobs as rain started to pour from the dark clouds above her.

Severus walked through the forest scowling, crying and talking to himself.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN WHO CONTROLLED MY LIFE SINCE I WAS 16!" he yelled to the trees. "THAT WHORE! THAT DECEITFUL WHORE!"

He kept on screaming and screaming until he could scream no longer. Now he just walked silently among the trees crying and thinking about the woman, no, the lying deceitful whore he had once loved.

Deeper and deeper into the forest he walked until his feet ached and he felt he couldn't walk anymore. He dropped to his knees and borke out into body-wracking sobs.

He stayed like this until he fell asleep and fell the rest of the way down to the forest floor.

Fera had fallen asleep hours ago. The sun was begining to rise as someone shook her awake.

"Severus?"

"Fraid not Fera."

"Oh. hi Remus."

"Oh hi Remus. Is that all I get?" he teased.

" Shut up Remus and help me up. What time is it?"

"5 A.M. How long have you been out here exactly?"

"Since about midnight actually. I finally told Severus about my father."

"I take it he wasn't to.......accepting about it?"

" I should say not. He called me a deceitful whore and walked off into the forest screaming about what a liar and bitch I am." she said as she pulled herself off the ground.

"What a jackass. I never did anything of the sort when you told me years ago."

" I know. Why are you talking to me? Or better yet, why am I talking to you?"

"Can't you put that in the past Fera? That was four years ago."

" You tried to rape me Remus. How am I suppoed to forgive you for that?"

"Please try to. I miss you. We used to be such good friends."

Fera smiled. She had missed him to, but she would never admit it out loud.

" Come on. I'll take you up to the castle. Maybe you'd like to talk to me about it?"

"Oh I suppose."

The two of them walked up to the castle and to Remus's chambers.

---- Holy shit. I finally updated. Be very proud of me. Sorry I took so long.

-Sally

Unloved

Chapter eight: Confessions of a Deceiving Teenager.

Fera woke up, hearing Severus's screams and pleas of mercy. She sat up quickly and shook him awake.

"Severus? Are you all right? you were screaming!"

"What...huh? Oh, yeah I suppose I'm alright, Bad dream is all." he said as he rolled over and wrapped her in his arms.

"What was your dream about?" she asked as she settled into his embrace.

"It was nothing important. Just go to sleep."

"No, I want to know!"

"Its of no great importance. I don't want to talk about it." he said as he pushed her off him and got out of bed.

" Severus. If its of 'no great importance' you'd tell me. Now get back here and spill!"

"NO!" he yelled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Fera sighed and stretched as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe hanging on the bathroom door. She headed out to find her beloved Severus.

"I thought you'd be here." Fera said as she walked over to Severus, who was leaning up against a tree on the edge of the dark forest. "Are you in a better mood yet?"

"I suppose. Now what do you want?"

".....I need to tell you something...." she said quietly.

'_Now is the time to tell him. He's already in a shitty mood.....the worst he could do is kill me....right?"_

" Go ahead, tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me that you hate me. Go ahead. I knew this day would come."

"Severus. I'd never do that to you, but I fear that after I tell you this, you will be saying that you hate me."

" I highly doubt it."

" Severus....I.........I'm.......Voldemort's daughter..........." she said quietly as she braced herself for the inevitable.

"What?"

" I'm Voldemort's daughter, Sev."

" How can you joke about something like this Fera."

"I'm not joking Severus. I am Voldemort's Daughter. My real name is Lucifera Riddle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier....I just wanted to be with you for a while before you hated me...

" Get out of my sight." Severus said quietly as tears fell from his dark eyes.

"Leave. now."

Fera didn't move. She just stood there watching him.

" I SAID LEAVE DAMN IT! I HATE YOU! LEAVE YOU DECEIVING WHORE!" he screamed as he walked over to her. He slapped her hard across the face and walked deeper into the forest.

Fera collapsed onto the grass and started crying. Her body shook with sobs as rain started to pour from the dark clouds above her.

Severus walked through the forest scowling, crying and talking to himself.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN WHO CONTROLLED MY LIFE SINCE I WAS 16!" he yelled to the trees. "THAT WHORE! THAT DECEITFUL WHORE!"

He kept on screaming and screaming until he could scream no longer. Now he just walked silently among the trees crying and thinking about the woman, no, the lying deceitful whore he had once loved.

Deeper and deeper into the forest he walked until his feet ached and he felt he couldn't walk anymore. He dropped to his knees and borke out into body-wracking sobs.

He stayed like this until he fell asleep and fell the rest of the way down to the forest floor.

Fera had fallen asleep hours ago. The sun was begining to rise as someone shook her awake.

"Severus?"

"Fraid not Fera."

"Oh. hi Remus."

"Oh hi Remus. Is that all I get?" he teased.

" Shut up Remus and help me up. What time is it?"

"5 A.M. How long have you been out here exactly?"

"Since about midnight actually. I finally told Severus about my father."

"I take it he wasn't to.......accepting about it?"

" I should say not. He called me a deceitful whore and walked off into the forest screaming about what a liar and bitch I am." she said as she pulled herself off the ground.

"What a jackass. I never did anything of the sort when you told me years ago."

" I know. Why are you talking to me? Or better yet, why am I talking to you?"

"Can't you put that in the past Fera? That was four years ago."

" You tried to rape me Remus. How am I suppoed to forgive you for that?"

"Please try to. I miss you. We used to be such good friends."

Fera smiled. She had missed him to, but she would never admit it out loud.

" Come on. I'll take you up to the castle. Maybe you'd like to talk to me about it?"

"Oh I suppose."

The two of them walked up to the castle and to Remus's chambers.

---- Holy shit. I finally updated. Be very proud of me. Sorry I took so long.

-Sally


	9. Over?

Unloved

Unloved

disclaimer: no I don't own anything other than my plot and Fera.

warnings: profanity, but that's nothing out of the ordinary.

Chapter nine: Over?

Somehow Severus had found himself up in the castle with no recollection of how he got there. He glanced around the room as he sat up, taking in his surroundings of the unfamiliar room.

"Where the fuck am I?" He had been placed in a bed that was small yet comfortable. Yawning and stretching she surveyed his surroundings once more, coming to the conclusions that he was in another staff member's rooms. That staff member was none other than.......

"Good morning Severus."

"Morning....Lupin. Why, may I ask, am I here?"

"Fera told me everything after I found her outside early this morning. She said you were walking in the woods last time she saw you and decided to go looking for you. When we found you, we brought you back here."

"Speaking of that little bitch, where is she? I'm gonna kill her."

"Why?"

"She fucking lied to me. She's daughter! Am I not supposed to care?"

"She loves you Sev. She thought you needed to know, so she told you. I'm not saying it shouldn't bother you, I'm just saying you could be a little nicer about it. She hasn't really had the best life herself Severus. Her life was ruined by him as well. At least she had the decency to tell you."

"Well, none of that really matters now. As far as I'm concerned its over. I will have nothing to do with a relative of the bastard that took over my life! I will NOT forgive her for this, nor will I ever speak to her ever again. I never want to see her face or hear her voice again."

"You heartless bastard. Once you get over it, and she has moved on to someone who loves her for who she is and not who she's related to, you'll see what you're missing, you'll see what you've given up. You'll never know what it is to be truly happy ever again Severus."

"Perhaps so, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Severus......I"m sorry. I just wanted to tell you everything. I never wanted to damage our relationship. I just wanted to tell you the one and only secret I've ever kept from you. I love you Sev." Fera said as she walked towards him from a dark corner.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! WE'RE OVER! NOT FRIENDS, NOT LOVERS, NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH! NOTHING!" the professor yelled at his now ex- lover. "Oh, and its PROFESSOR SNAPE you whore."

"I understand Professor Snape." she whispered as she left.

"Get out." Remus said. "I can't believe you. she told you her darkest secret and you just cast her aside like a piece of trash."

Severus left and went down to the dungeons leaving Remus alone.

Fera sat on the table staring at the floor. No tears fell from her eyes. No emotion showed on her face. She just sat there. Remus walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Its okay. Everything's going to be okay."

She clung to him as he carried her over to his bed.

"Get some sleep baby." He said as he covered her up and kissed her forehead.

As Fera dozed off, there was a knock on the door. Sirius Black walked into the room before Remus could open the door.

"GOOD MORNING REMUS!" he said loudly as he made his way over to the kitchen. As he passed Remus's bedroom, he noticed Fera.

" I see you finally got the little wench to sleep with you. She any good?"

" Sirius Black! I did nothing of the sort. Severus and she had a bit of a row and now they're not together anymore. I just happened to be there to comfort her. I haven't slept with her."

"Yet." Sirius said as he helped himself to an apple."

"Maybe so, but I'm not even going to try anything until she trusts me again."

"Mind if I try? Now that she's done with Snivelus, I'd just love to giver a sound humping if that's alright with you."

Remus chuckled as he replied. "As if I could stop you."

-------Short one I know, But this seemed to be a nice place to stop. Next chapter coming soon! I promise

thanks to Laura and Sesshomaru's Angel for the comments! I'm so very glad you like this story!

Unloved

disclaimer: no I don't own anything other than my plot and Fera.

warnings: profanity, but that's nothing out of the ordinary.

Chapter nine: Over?

Somehow Severus had found himself up in the castle with no recollection of how he got there. He glanced around the room as he sat up, taking in his surroundings of the unfamiliar room.

"Where the fuck am I?" He had been placed in a bed that was small yet comfortable. Yawning and stretching she surveyed his surroundings once more, coming to the conclusions that he was in another staff member's rooms. That staff member was none other than.......

"Good morning Severus."

"Morning....Lupin. Why, may I ask, am I here?"

"Fera told me everything after I found her outside early this morning. She said you were walking in the woods last time she saw you and decided to go looking for you. When we found you, we brought you back here."

"Speaking of that little bitch, where is she? I'm gonna kill her."

"Why?"

"She fucking lied to me. She's daughter! Am I not supposed to care?"

"She loves you Sev. She thought you needed to know, so she told you. I'm not saying it shouldn't bother you, I'm just saying you could be a little nicer about it. She hasn't really had the best life herself Severus. Her life was ruined by him as well. At least she had the decency to tell you."

"Well, none of that really matters now. As far as I'm concerned its over. I will have nothing to do with a relative of the bastard that took over my life! I will NOT forgive her for this, nor will I ever speak to her ever again. I never want to see her face or hear her voice again."

"You heartless bastard. Once you get over it, and she has moved on to someone who loves her for who she is and not who she's related to, you'll see what you're missing, you'll see what you've given up. You'll never know what it is to be truly happy ever again Severus."

"Perhaps so, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Severus......I"m sorry. I just wanted to tell you everything. I never wanted to damage our relationship. I just wanted to tell you the one and only secret I've ever kept from you. I love you Sev." Fera said as she walked towards him from a dark corner.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! WE'RE OVER! NOT FRIENDS, NOT LOVERS, NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH! NOTHING!" the professor yelled at his now ex- lover. "Oh, and its PROFESSOR SNAPE you whore."

"I understand Professor Snape." she whispered as she left.

"Get out." Remus said. "I can't believe you. she told you her darkest secret and you just cast her aside like a piece of trash."

Severus left and went down to the dungeons leaving Remus alone.

Fera sat on the table staring at the floor. No tears fell from her eyes. No emotion showed on her face. She just sat there. Remus walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Its okay. Everything's going to be okay."

She clung to him as he carried her over to his bed.

"Get some sleep baby." He said as he covered her up and kissed her forehead.

As Fera dozed off, there was a knock on the door. Sirius Black walked into the room before Remus could open the door.

"GOOD MORNING REMUS!" he said loudly as he made his way over to the kitchen. As he passed Remus's bedroom, he noticed Fera.

" I see you finally got the little wench to sleep with you. She any good?"

" Sirius Black! I did nothing of the sort. Severus and she had a bit of a row and now they're not together anymore. I just happened to be there to comfort her. I haven't slept with her."

"Yet." Sirius said as he helped himself to an apple."

"Maybe so, but I'm not even going to try anything until she trusts me again."

"Mind if I try? Now that she's done with Snivelus, I'd just love to giver a sound humping if that's alright with you."

Remus chuckled as he replied. "As if I could stop you."

-------Short one I know, But this seemed to be a nice place to stop. Next chapter coming soon! I promise

thanks to Laura and Sesshomaru's Angel for the comments! I'm so very glad you like this story!


End file.
